Firsts and One Shots
by Turtlefanforlife1982
Summary: Well here you go, the teen years to Firsts! every few chapters is going to be a first experience of some kind. Please let me know how you like this story! Reviews make my day!
1. First rescue

**A/N: Welcome well by popular demand here is the second installment of Firsts.**

**There will be some one shots as well. **

**I hope you all enjoy this. **

**Now sit back and enjoy the adventure...**

**One last thing like the last story this one will vary between the 1987 series, 90's movies, 2003 series and 2012. And the 2014 movie.**

**First Rescue**

* * *

><p>It had been 15 years since the day they got mutated, their father who was a humanoid rat had refused to allow the turtles to go topside with out him. But the day came when he knew he had to learn to trust them to go on their own. So with some resistance on his part Splinter allowed his sons to go topside.<p>

The four brothers got more excited the closer they got to the surface, Donatello used his BO staff to lift up the man hole cover. He looked around and saw no one.

"Coast is clear guys."

They stood in the ally and looked around in disbelief, they had been topside with their father when they were younger but there was just something about going out on their own that made it all the more interesting.

They began to explore, keeping each other in sights at all times they looked around at the graffiti on the bricks, to the dumpsters and trashcans near by. Leonardo looked at his little brothers and told them.

"Guys we are way too exposed down here, lets go to the rooftops."

They all nodded and climbed up the fire escape to the roof. Once there they looked down at the streets below.

Mikey looked over the edge and saw all the people down there, he looked over at his brothers who were busy talking. He wandered off to the far side of the roof and explored, he saw some one in the next ally; it looked to be a gang of some sort. On the larger man he noticed that there was a dragon on his arm.

"Guys, come here!"

Mikey looked down to make sure he had not been heard, from what he could tell they were too busy with what ever they were doing to notice.

The three older brothers came over, Leo told him.

"Don't run off like that Mike, we have to stay together."

Then they heard it, sounds of screaming from down below on the streets.

Leo looked over the edge and saw the gang that Mikey had seen, they were hustling a young woman for her purse.

Raphael threw his sia at the light causing the ally to become dark as the group moved in, after a little scuffling they managed to tie up the gang.

The young woman asked the four in the darkness.

"Who are you?"

Leonardo answered softly.

"Just friends miss."

She was silent for a moment while she heard one of the dark figures calling the law to pick up the gang members.

"Thank you."

Raphael told her.

"Any time miss, just please stay out of dark ally's at night. Its not safe."

The young woman tried to focus on her rescuers but she could not make them out in the dark, in the distance sirens could be heard.

"Come on boys we need to get out of here."

The young woman sat up and asked.

"What are your names?"

Mikey piped up.

"I am Mikey, my bros are Leo, Don and Raph."

Leonardo put a hand over his face and said.

"Really Mikey? Come on lets go."

The woman told them as they climbed back up the fire escape.

"My name's April..."

Donnie was the last to reach the fire escape as a pair of headlights began to shine down the ally, he jumped quickly out of the light.

He smiled down at her and said.

"Nice to meet you April, hopefully we will meet again."

She had caught a glimpse of one of her rescuers, she whispered under her breath.

"They are turtles?"

In her line of work she had seen a lot of strange things, so it was no surprise that four humanoid turtles saved her from a purple dragon attack. One of the police officers asked her.

"Who tied these guys up?"

April knew in her heart that the turtles must have deliberately remained in the shadows and she told the officer.

"I didnt get a good look at them, but they saved my life."

The officer asked no other questions as he and his partner loaded up the street gang into the back of their cars.

On the roof the four turtles looked down and Leo told his brothers.

"We did good tonight brothers, I wonder how often this happens?"

Raph shrugged and said to him.

"Don't know but we will probably find out soon."

The four turtles returned home and told their father about their adventures topside, he was happy they had not been seen. He knew that being hero's was their destiny...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: yea first chapter not so great, but next ones will be much better. Please Review!**


	2. Mistakes

Raphael could not believe that his brother had talked him into this, Michelangelo was getting a disguise on while his hot headed brother waited some what patently for him.

It was a well known fact that Raphael snuck out of the lair at night to go out and bust heads, but it almost never happened that one of his brothers went with him. And he really didnt want to take Mikey but Mike had threatened to tell Splinter that Raph was leaving the lair again after being grounded for two weeks for sneaking out a couple days ago.

Raphael was going to meet up with Casey and the two were going to watch the latest Transformers movie, Mikey had over heard the conversation and black mailed his older brother into letting him tag along.

As Raphael waited he thought about ditching his youngest brother but then thought better of it... he knew he would never hear the end of it from Leo, or Mikey or even Splinter if he did it. So in a sense he was screwed.

Mikey came out of his room and said rather loudly.

"How do I look Raphie!"

Raph scowled and told his annoying little brother sternly.

"Zip it ya bone head! You wanna get us caught? Don's still up! He may not be a rat but by god I don't wanna find out what he will do if you get his attention! Now come on."

Mikey grinned and said a little softer.

"Ya never know, maybe he wants to join us?"

"Don't cha dare shell brain!"

Mikey laughed as they walked out of the lair.

"Keep your shell on Raphie, Don doesn't know we are leaving the lair. But I wouldn't go down this tunnel if I were you."

Raph looked ahead, wondering if some one was up ahead.

"What's wrong with this way? We always go this way?"

Mikey smiled wide and said.

"Fine, but if you want Don to catch us and turn us in to Splinter or Leo that is your prerogative."

Raph looked ahead into the darkness of the tunnel and asked.

"Don's in the sewer?"

Mikey shook his head.

"No, he installed a camera down here with a microphone so he could hear and see what goes on, just in case the foot find us..."

Raph was growing annoyed at his younger brothers inelegance and said to Mikey.

"You sure it's not to spy on me?"

"Positive."

The two brother's turned around and found a different rout, knowing Donatello there was an alarm attached to the camera.

After several minutes they found a manhole ladder, climbing up they reached the surface. Leaping up to the fire escape they got on the roof and started to race to Casey's apartment.

The brothers were silent in their run but not before a throwing star **(cant remember what the proper name is for them)** was thrown in their direction. Raph dodged it and Mikey flipped out of the way, before the two knew it the foot were upon them. Raph tried to make sure his younger brother remained safe during the fight but he knew they were way outnumbered. Raph knew what Leo would want to have happened so he looked in Mikey's direction and yelled out.

"Mikey! Retreat!"

Mikey had heard his brother's demand and tried to find an opening, taking a smoke bomb out of his belt he threw it at the ground. As the smoke enveloped him he made his escape, little did he know that he had lost Raph.

He knew his own location but he needed to find a place to hide cause he could hear the foot coming after him. He dived into a nearby dumpster and hid beneath the trash, after several minutes he emerged and didnt see any one around. His shell cell buzzed and he looked to see who it was, Raph.

"_Where are you?"_

"_**I am in the ally below the building we were fighting on, in the dumpster."**_

"_Why do I even bother to tell you to hide, what ever I will meet you. Just stay put."_

Mikey sat in the dumpster a little longer until he could hear approaching footsteps, peaking out he saw it was Raph. He climbed out of the dumpster and said.

"You told me to retreat so I did bro, don't give me a hard time of where I had to hide."

Raph sighed and said.

"Sorry didnt mean to say that, I was just frustrated. Come on we need to hurry."

They ran the rest of the way to Casey's apartment, once they were on the ledge of the fire escape Mikey asked.

"Am I the only one who thinks that was a totally random attack?"

Raph nodded in agreement and said.

"Yea, I agree, we may have to keep that to our selves as long as we can."

Casey opened the window and told the two.

"Hey, you twos comin or wha?"

Raph shook his head and said.

"Yea."

Raph climbed into the apartment and said.

"So, ya got the movie?"

Casey held up the DVD.

"Yep, right here."

The three sat down Raph sat in the nearest recline chair, while Mikey sat across from him in a regular chair and Casey on the couch. Hitting play on the DVD player they started to watch the previews, Casey got up and said.

"Do yous guys wanna drink?"

Raph declined but Mikey said.

"Sure!"

Raph looked at his human friend and said.

"It had better be water Case."

Casey looked over at his friend and told him innocently.

"I wouldn't give him anything different Raph, and you know it."

Raph looked over at his little brother and said.

"You had better smell what ever it is he brings you."

Mikey raised his brow and asked.

"Why? What else would he bring me?"

Raph leaned forward putting his elbows on his knees and said.

"He may give you alcohol. And no little brother of mine will drink that shit. He tricked me a few weeks ago inta thinkin it was water. And it turned out to be Vodka, watered down but Vodka just the same."

Mikey sat still and studied his older brother's face, he could tell Raph was not joking with him.

Casey came back with a glass of water.

"Here ya go buddy."

Mikey looked up at him and said.

"Thanks, uh, do you mind if I use your bathroom?"

Casey sat back and smiled.

"Help your self."

Mikey got up, and took his glass with him, with out Casey who was now paying close attention to the start of the movie.

He went into the bathroom and locked the door, taking a whiff of the liquid in the glass he found it to have a strong oder to it.

He dumped out the contense into the sink and rinsed out the glass and pored water into it.

Going back out to the living room Raph looked up at his little brother as he passed by.

"Every thing OK?"

Mikey noticed Casey wasn't in the room anymore and said.

"It is now."

Casey walked back into the room with another glass of 'water' and set it down on the table.

"Raph I got you some water too."

Raph tried not to get annoyed but he was getting there quickly.

"Case, I don't mind commin over, but damn, you need to cut it out with the spiked water. You get my brother drunk and I swear I will kick your ass! Then make you deal with Splinta and Leo! And trust me when they are done with you your gonna wish I finished you off!"

Casey raised his eyebrows and said innocently.

"I would never do that..."

Raph told him.

"Bull shit Case, I smelled that shit from over here. You barely had it watered down that time, it woulda made Mike sick!"

"Come on Raph it would be funny to see him drunk!"

"Ta hell it would, I ain't drinkin that shit either, now either you knock it off or we are leaving!"

Mikey looked between the two, the movie done forgotten at the moment, he asked.

"What does it taste like?"

Raph looked over at his little brother and said.

"NO, its one thing that I tried it but its a nother if you do! I will quite literally get my ass handed to me if anything were to happen ta you!"

Casey reached over and handed the new glass over to Mikey.

"Here, it ain't gonna hurt ya..."

"But I will, no, Mike don't do it!"

Mikey grinned at his older brother and took a large drink from the glass. After a few seconds he began to cough and gag. Casey laughed and said.

"Thata boy Mike, its pretty good ain't it?"

Mikey held his stomach and got up and raced to the bathroom, Raph followed close behind slamming the door behind them. After several moments of Mikey retching into the toilet he sat up and looked up at Raph.

"I should have listened to you."

Raph crossed his arms and looked down at his brother.

"Yea, you should have, now come on, we are leaving. Its getting late and Splinter will be making his rounds."

Mikey got up and washed his face and hands in the sink, Raph got the spit cup hear by and filled it with mouth wash.

"Here, swish this... it will temporarily take that smell out of your mouth."

After Mikey spit the mouth wash out he looked over at his brother.

"Did you throw up after you drank that?"

Raph leaned against the sink and said.

"No, not right away, once I got home I was sick all night long... The thing is... Donnie was still up when I got home... he heard me throwing up all night long, he never told Splinter. But he told me if I ever screwed up again he would. And you know him once he makes a threat he follows through."

Mikey sighed and looked up at his taller brother.

"So you think you messed up again?"

Raph stood up straighter and said.

"I never should have brought you, lets just hope you don't get sick again. Come on, lets go home."

Casey was standing by the couch when the two came out.

"Ya feeling beta Mikey?"

Raph frowned and said.

"Get cher head outta your ass Casey, if you don't ask April to marry you by the time I see you next I am gonna tell Splinta that you spiked Mikey's water and that is why he is sick! And if Splinta don't kill ya then I will! Just because your nerves are on edge doesn't mean you gotta screw with our lives Jones! We are outta here!"

The brothers left out the window they came in and took the nearest manhole back home, when they got there Splinter was waiting. And to Raph's horror so was Donnie, he knew he had been busted.

Splinter crossed his arms and said angrily.

"Where have you been?"

Donatello looked down at the ground, not meeting his older brother's eyes, he flinched when Splinter touched his shoulder to get his attention.

"Donatello, go to your room."

Glancing up at his brothers he walked slowly to his room.

Splinter asked his sons again.

"Where have you two been?"

Mikey felt his stomach lurch again and he tried to keep it down, but he knew the two were in trouble and if he left now he would be in worse trouble.

Raph looked over at his brother then to his father and said.

"Don't be mad at him, it was my fault, it was my idea. Just let him go to bed."

Splinter looked between his two sons and told them.

"Michelangelo, go to your room, I will deal with you later, Raphael to the dojo now."

Raph watched his brother go and turned to Splinter.

"Sensei..."

Splinter had lost his patents and said.

"You have snuck out for the last time, to the Hashi."

Raph felt his stomach drop, if there was anything worse it was going to the Hashi alone. Splinter pointed to the Basketball under the board and said.

"You are to stand on the board and hold three eggs in place. You will be here for 16 hours, your time will restart if you drop an egg."

Raph had seen Leo do this same thing as well as Donnie so he knew he could do it, besides he deserved it and he knew it.

After two hours had passed he could hear the door open, not daring to turn his head he waited for who ever it was to enter. Donnie and Mikey stood before him.

"What da you two want?"

Donnie looked down and said softly.

"Splinter knows Raph... about three weeks ago... and he knows what Casey did tonight. He wanted me to tell you that you cant go see Casey for a while, and that the two of you are grounded for a month now. I am sorry, I had to tell Raph... Splinter made me tell the truth"

Raph looked down to his brother and said.

"Its OK, bro, don't worry about it too much. I had it comin if ya think about it, I should neva had left tonight. I knew something was wrong but I should have listened to that little voice in my head, but I didnt. Look you two had better go back to bed, or you two will be joining me."

Mikey looked up to his older brother and told him.

"Thanks for standing up for me, I feel better now I don't feel sick."

"Good, now git before your busted."

Raph learned his lesson and Casey asked April to marry him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: this was just a random one shot. Tell me how you like it so far. Some of these will be one shots and others will be Firsts. It will say in the title which is which.**


	3. Leo and Donnie Talk

Donatello sat in the barn at his desk thinking hard, he felt so confused lately... he knew he couldn't go back and talk to Raph because he would just get teased. And Mikey just wouldn't understand the situation, but he had seen several different times since April declared him 'her mutant' after the events of the Big Foot encounter.

He walked out of the barn after hearing his brothers start practice, he saw Leo standing off to the side while Raph and Mikey spared. Raph had seen how upset his younger brother had been and didnt push him to practice today.

Raph watched as his younger brother went over to Leo, he dodged Mikey's kick and gave his youngest brother a kick of his own and swept his legs out from under him.

Donnie approached Leo and asked.

"Leo can I talk to you?"

Leo held his crutch close to his body as he said.

"Sure, where do you want to go?"

Donnie knew Leo shouldn't go far with that bad leg, so he just told him.

"Lets just go to the big rock behind the barn."

That was Donnie's private thinking place the others knew when he was there it was best to leave him alone.

Leo sat on the rock while Donnie sat on the grass with his shell up against the rock beside Leo.

"What's bothering you Donnie?"

Donnie looked down at the grass then looked up at the blue sky.

"Why is this so complicated?"

Leo frowned and asked.

"What is?"

After Casey and Donnie had called a truce after the incident over the mutant car it seemed that April was flirting with Donnie, but at the same time flirting with Casey as well.

"She flirts with me... but then flirts with Casey? I don't understand? She told me I was her mutant? But what is Casey to her?"

Leo remembered that day, he and Raph had talked after seeing April kiss Donnie in the front yard.

"Donnie, April cares about you..."

"But as what? Is Raph right? That I am nothing but a... freak, to her? A hideous mutant freak with no feelings?"

Leo could see the hurt in his brother's eyes as he listened to him poor his heart out, he knew this feeling all too well when Karai was messing with his heart strings...

"Donnie, your not a freak... have you tried to talk to April? Tell her how you feel?"

Donnie chuckled at that and said.

"I tried during the invasion when we were waiting for Raph, Casey and you to come back... but she just tightened the wrapping on my arm painfully and pretty much told me to shut up."

Leo couldn't help but feel bad for his little brother and leaned over to put a hand on his shoulder.

"Donnie, did you ever try and talk to her again? Remember that during the invasion a lot was going on, she probably just didnt wanna talk about it when the world was ending right out side the window."

Donnie felt his heart drop when he remembered back in New York Master Splinter was still missing...

"I even talked to Master Splinter once about it... he tried to teach me to enjoy falling down."

Leo frowned at that, he knew that Splinter had wanted to talk to his brother in privet but didnt know why.

Donnie continued.

"He told me I couldn't force her to like me... that I had to basically learn that falling in love was much like falling down... even if you fall you have to get right back up."

Donnie looked at the back side of the barn and just stared at the wood for the longest time, Leo slid off the rock and sat next to his younger brother.

"Don, I know this is hard... but maybe... maybe she is just trying to decide if she likes you or Casey more."

Donnie turned to his oldest brother and said.

"But she met me first! I was the one that rescued her from the helicopter when her and her dad were kidnapped! You three were there sure but I was the one on a rescue mission..."

Leo knew this was hard on him but he said anyway.

"Do you know what Splinter told me a long time ago about the way I felt about Karai?"

Donnie was studying the grass and shook his head no.

"He told me that love hurts, he told me that his wife could have chosen any man... even Shredder but choose him instead... Karai is Splinter's daughter... I know I cant be with her... not when she is basically family... but you have a chance to win April... Don't become like Shredder and fight for love for the wrong reason... if Casey wins April don't seek vengeance, just remember that it may not work out. I am not saying Raph is right but I am not saying he is wrong either. He has been your coach through all of this for the last year and a half... one of these days he may know what it is like to find love and never be able to do anything about it."

Donnie felt hot tears well up in his eyes, he looked over at his brother and said softly.

"Your saying that I don't have a chance with her?"

Leo knew his brother was sensitive.

"No, I am not saying that, its just... Donnie... bare in mind we are different, if she chooses you she has to give up a lot... she would have to give up going to college, having children, having a career, living in a house or apartment. She could always go to college online, or maybe even have a job, but what would her address be? The sewer? And what if she wants to have children? Are we even fertile? Are we even compatible with the human world on that level? These are the questions you need to ask your self Don. What is in her best interest?"

Donatello was silent for a long time before he sighed and stood up, looking down at his big brother he said.

"Thanks for the talk."

Leo took his offered hand as Donnie helped him to stand, smiling at his little brother he said.

"Any time, just remember I am always here."

With that the two went back to the yard and Leo did his daily exercise with his brothers to heal the wounds that seemed to still plague him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This chapter goes out to mistystar123, thanks for being such a loyal reader! **


	4. Leo's in the kitchen again!

It was early in the morning when Leonardo Homato woke up, he looked in on his brothers, Michelangelo was fast asleep in his bed snoring softly. Next he checked in on Donatello, he found his most intelligent brother asleep at his desk.

Walking into his brother's room he shook him lightly.

"Donnie. Hey Don."

Donnie looked up at his brother threw half closed eyes and said sleepily.

"Time for practice already?"

Leo smiled and told him.

"No, it's Saturday we don't have practice on Saturdays, you fell asleep at your desk again, why don't you go to bed."

Leo helped his younger brother up and into his bed, then turned out the desk lamp and left the room. He saw that Raph had his door shut again, lately it was not wise for any one to open Raph's door early in the morning. Not since he and Mona Lisa had gotten so serious in their relationship. He still remembers the split lip Mikey got from opening the door one morning a while back. So he left it well enough alone.

Splinter was off on a retreat again enjoying nature, so he wandered into the kitchen and looked around for something to eat.

Opening a cupboard near the sink he found a box of Pancake mix, he knew if Mikey caught him in here he would get his shell handed to him. He read the back of the box and it says to just add water.

How hard could that be?

He began to make some breakfast seeing as the others, minus Donatello would be up soon.

Getting out a mixing bowl he began to make breakfast, he followed the directions to a T and so far it was turning out alright.

But once he had the pan heated up he didn't see the part of the instructions where he needed to put oil in the pan to prevent sticking...

Putting some batter on the pan he waited the recommended time before attempting to flip it over. After nearly a minute he smelled something awful so he tried flip it early and found the bottom to be way too brown.

Not to give up on a challenge he tried again, only this time it burned completely and smoke started to come from the pan. He pulled it off the burner and let it cool down, then scraped off the burned pancake.

He didn't want to give up so he tried again, still not getting the hint to put oil in the pan. This time he sat at the table and read a book while he waited. This time the smoke alarm went off.

Michelangelo was ripped from his sleep to the sound of the kitchen smoke alarm going off, he ran to the kitchen to find Leonardo waving a towel at the smoke alarm trying to silence it.

"Leonardo! What are you doing?"

Leo jumped at the sound of an angry voice in the door way to find his youngest brother standing there.

Mikey helped Leo get the alarm shut off and he said to his oldest brother.

"What have I told you about this kitchen?"

Leo looked down in shame and said.

"Not to use the stove unless your in here or I am making tea..."

Mikey loved it when he was the one that got the chance to yell at his oldest brother. Before he could scold his brother any more Raphael, Mona Lisa and Donatello came into the kitchen as well.

Raph looked like he was ready to rip some one a new head but Mona Lisa put a hand on his arm to calm him as she said.

"What happened in here?"

Leo looked embarrassed and Mikey told them.

"Leo was trying to cook again."

Raph got in his older brothers face and told him.

"Leo! What the hell were you thinking! If you were hungry then you should have just made cereal! Or woken Mikey up! Splinter taught him how to cook for a reason! And that was so that there would be an extra helper! Guess what? He taught me and Donnie too, but Mikey is better."

Leo looked back up at his family and said.

"Sorry guys, I was just trying to make every one breakfast..."

Donnie looked over at the burned remains of the pancakes.

"I think I would take my chances with my own cooking before I eat that stuff."

Mikey started going about cleaning up the mess as the badgering of Leonardo ended.

After cleaning up Mikey mixed a fresh batch of pancake batter, he looked over at Leo who was watching him closely and said softly.

"If you wanna learn how to do this right, then come here."

Leo hesitantly got up from his seat and stood beside his little brother.

"Where you went wrong was you didnt put any oil in the pan."

After putting some oil in the pan and letting it get good and hot he put the batter in. Leo always did better at doing things hands on so Mikey reluctantly handed over the spatula and said.

"OK, now when the center starts to bubble flip it over."

After Leo saw the batter start bubbling he flipped it over and saw it was golden brown. Mikey smiled and told his brother.

"Perfect, now leave it on that side but mash it down lightly so it will cook in the center better."

After nearly two minutes Mikey told him.

"OK, you can take it off now."

Leo followed his brother's directions and had a perfect pancake.

Mikey patting his brother on the back and said.

"I may be able to make a chef out of you yet!"

Leo gave him a sideways look and said to him.

"Uh... I don't think so... I will never be as good as you are."

Mikey winked at him and said.

"Just remember, every one was a beginner at some point in time. I was too, Master Splinter was so patient with me no matter how many times I burned something or dropped it on the floor.

If you ever want to cook, just wake me up and we can cook together."

It took several months but Leonardo eventually was able to learn how to make simple things first, like Ramen Noodles and Spaghetti. But with a lot of help and a lot of encouragement Michelangelo taught his big brother how to make full on meals. Now they had one more helper in the kitchen.


	5. Dr Prankenstine

Michelangelo watched as his older brother scooped out more coffee grounds into the coffee maker for the fourth time that evening. Frowning he asked his older brother.

"Donnie, is your blood black?"

Donatello turned from pouring water into the back of the coffee maker to his younger brother.

"Mikey, you do realize that blood is red right?"

Mikey stopped stirring dinner and walked over to his older brother.

"Yea, but, you drink coffee so much. Isn't your blood a different color by now?"

Donatello frowned and said.

"Are you implying that my blood is made of coffee?"

"Yes."

Donnie rolled his eyes and told him.

"No Mike, my blood is red just like yours is. Just because I drink coffee a lot does not mean my blood is a different color."

Donnie finished pouring water into the maker then turned the machine on. He waited for a few minutes before refilling his cup and going to his lab to work some more.

After Michelangelo finished making dinner he called the family in to eat, he went to find Donnie since he had not come. He found his brother working on some plans for some invention that was on his mind.

"Don, hey dinner's ready."

Turning Donatello told him.

"Be there in a minute, I need to refill my cup any way."

Mikey rolled his eyes and went back to the kitchen to sit with his remaining brothers and Splinter. They waited until Donatello came out of the lab, which was not too long. To Mikey's amusement Donatello filled his cup again.

Donnie sat down next to Leonardo who looked at him and said.

"Don you really need to lay off the coffee, too much is not good for you."

Donnie looked over at his brother and told him.

"Neither is too much tea, besides did you know that there is caffeine in tea too? So watch your self Leo."

Raphael chuckled and told his older brother.

"He has a point bro."

Leo rolled his eyes and told Donnie.

"So does that mean that if the situation came about that we ever need to stick an IV in you that we should just pour coffee into it to keep your heart beating because your blood is made of nothing but Coffee?"

Before Donnie could answer that Mikey said quickly.

"I KNEW IT! So your blood is made of coffee."

Donnie sighed and said with a slight annoyance to his voice.

"And this is why I don't come out to meals very often. And Mike we already had this conversation, so don't start!"

Splinter told his sons.

"That is enough teasing Leonardo and Michelangelo."

Both the youngest and the oldest looked down at their plates but said nothing more the rest of the meal.

Later that evening after Mikey cleaned up the kitchen he noticed that Donnie was running low on coffee in the coffee pot. So he poured it out and made more. He knew exactly how many scoops to put in and had it running in no time.

Leonardo came in and said to his little brother.

"Come on Mikey, don't encourage him with his addiction."

Mikey smiled and said.

"I'm not, Dr. Prankenstine is on the move."

Leo gave him a knowing look and said.

"He's gonna kill you if you did anything to that pot of coffee."

Mikey gave him an innocent smile and said proudly.

"Oh brother of mine, I have done nothing to it."

Mikey left the room and went to the lab, he asked Donnie.

"Hey Donnie got a question?"

Don looked up and said quickly.

"What is it Mikey."

Mikey choose his words carefully and said.

"Do you have any used IV bags laying around? Or ones that your not using any time soon?"

Donatello turned to completely face his little brother and asked.

"Why do you need it?"

Mikey felt his mind race then said quickly.

"Cause I am out of water balloons and I just need one big one."

Figuring that it wasn't going to hurt anything Donatello went to his medical supply closet and pulled out an old IV bag that was not going to be used due to it having a small hole in the top.

"Here, now go be good."

Mikey took the bag and raced out of the room and back to the kitchen. What Leonardo had not seen was Mikey had turned the coffee pot off and the time he spent talking to both his brothers was all the time he needed for the coffee to get cooled down.

Mikey took the back and flipped it over and opened the cap on it and poured some coffee into it. With an evil smile on his face he went back to the lab and quietly while Donatello wasn't paying attention got some tape from the supply cabinet and went over to his brother.

"Donnie, can you do me a favor."

Mikey had the bag behind his back so his brother would not see it.

"What Mikey? I am busy here."

Ignoring his brother's tone he said.

"Its ok, you don't have to move, just hold out your arm."

Figuring he might as well humor his little brother he did as requested not knowing he walked right into a trap.

Michelangelo took a piece of tape and took the needleless end of the tube for the IV and taped it to his brother's wrist.

Donnie opened his eyes to see an IV bag full of coffee.

"MIKEY!"

Mikey dropped the bag on the ground and ran as Donnie ripped the tape off and took off after him. Leonardo shook his head when he heard Mikey shout.

"But I was just trying to make getting your coffee easier for you!"

Splinter who was sitting in the old warn out rocking chair laughed despite the situation that was before him. Raphael laughed so hard his sides hurt.

The sight of Donatello running after Mikey with a full IV bag that got caught on his belt trailing after him was too much for the mutant family to handle.

Leo told Donnie during one of his trips around the living area.

"Don, maybe you should consider just attaching that IV to you since you seem to be stuck with it!"

This caused more laughter from their father and Raphael as the chase continued.

Splinter couldn't help him self as he told Leonardo.

"If he gets tired of chasing Michelangelo he could always attach that bag the right way and keep on running."

Donatello couldn't chase every one down but he finally caught up to Mikey and tackled him to the ground. Mikey laughed as Donnie and himself wrestled for several minutes before stopping and Donnie went back to his lab and slammed the door.

Mikey smiled and said to the others.

"Guess he didn't like the idea."

They all laughed at that and could hear Donatello turn up his music to drown out his family's laughter.


	6. Friday the 13th

**A/N: Got the inspiration for this chapter from one of my nursing home coworkers. She is dead set that something will happen while we are working on Friday February 13th. I keep telling her to keep an open mind but she is set on everything going wrong that day. So here is a little short story about the turtles and a very bad Friday the 13th.**

* * *

><p>Leonardo woke up early in the morning to get his day started, he checked in on his brothers to find them all sleeping soundly, what surprised him the most was that Donatello was in his bed sleeping. It was a rarity but it did happen on occasion.<p>

He made himself some cereal and sat down at the table to read the paper before training.

Donatello came in some time after he was finished eating and saw his older brother sitting there.

"Morning Leo."

Leo looked up from his paper and told him.

"Morning Donnie, sleep good?"

Much to Leo's surprise he watched his brother pour a glass of juice.

"No coffee this morning?"

Donatello looked over at the calender and said.

"Nope, not today."

Leo frowned and just kept reading.

Raphael grunted in the doorway and didnt say a word to his brothers.

"Don did you make coffee this morning?"

Donatello looked up at him and just simply said.

"Nope, not today. If I had some instant coffee then I would be drinking it though."

Raphael just shook his head and got him some juice as well.

Donatello looked over at his two eldest brothers who were out of the loop as what day it was, only he knew he truth behind it.

Michelangelo came in next and said.

"Pancakes? Or Eggs guys?"

Donatello simply said.

"None for me Mikey."

He noticed a look from Leonardo and quickly added.

"I will just have some cereal."

Leo nodded his approval and said.

"I already ate."

Raphael looked over at his brother and said.

"I'll have what ever you feel like makin."

Mikey nodded and said.

"Eggs it is."

Donatello had been just sitting there observing his brothers, he watched as Mikey started to get the eggs out of the fridge, and wouldn't you know it, the freezer door opened just enough that when he stood he hit his head on the partially opened door.

"Ah! OW. What the shell?"

Donnie held in a chuckle as Mikey dropped an egg on the floor and didnt notice it.

He saw Leo start to stand who was sitting close to the fallen egg that splattered onto the floor making it slippery.

He silently took his brothers arm and pointed to the egg.

"Thanks Don."

Leo mumbled as he got up from the other side of his chair and went to the dojo.

Before Splinter came in and fell on it Donatello got up and cleaned up the egg mess, and took his seat back watching the other two with interest.

Michelangelo started to break the eggs and put them in a bowl and throw the shells away. From time to time the two sitting turtles could hear their brother cursing silently as he broke the eggs and then got a fork out at some point.

Donatello raised an eye ridge and asked.

"Everything OK Mikey?"

Mikey just looked over at him and said.

"Yea, just having a bad day."

Donatello chuckled at that and watched his little brother fire up the frying pan.

Getting up Donatello got a bowl from the cabinet and put it in front of Raph who looked up at him confused.

"What's this for?"

Donatello shrugged and said.

"Your gonna need it."

Raphael just left it there and stared at his younger brother.

"Your acting weird Don, even for you?"

Donatello just simply said.

"Its not me, its the day."

Raphael frowned but remained silent and read the paper Leo left on the table.

Before long the smell of burning eggs filled the room and Mikey cursed more.

Raphael turned around and stared at his youngest brother and said.

"Mike? What happened? You never burn anything?"

Mikey looked angry and said sharply.

"I am having a bad day!"

He threw out the eggs and got down the box of cereal.

Donatello meanwhile was amused by all of this as he sat there sipping his juice in silence.

Splinter came into the kitchen and saw his sons.

"Good morning boys."

All three greeted him with.

"Good morning father."

"Morning Sensei."

"Morning."

Splinter noticed the scowl on Michelangelo's face and asked.

"Michelangelo is something wrong?"

Mikey just simply said.

"Not cooking today that is for sure. I am having an off day it would seem like."

Donatello shook his head at that.

Raphael had been observing his immediate younger brother and said impatiently.

"Don, what is with being so silent this morning? And the fact you were in bed before me? What is up with that?"

Donatello shrugged and told his hot headed brother.

"Its because of the day, I refuse to use any electronics, that is why I gave you that bowl, and why I didnt make any coffee."

Splinter looked at his son then to the calender.

"What is wrong with today Donatello?"

With a grin Donatello simply said.

"It's Friday the thirteenth. Everything that could go wrong can and most usually will. It is a proven fact that more bad things happen today then any other day of the year."

Raphael scoffed and said.

"Yea right. Since when are you superstitious?"

Donatello shrugged and said.

"Since I was looking back on my notes and found that every time one of my experiments exploded it was on Friday the thirteenth. Or every time something electrical would go wrong it would be on today. Or if we messed up or had bad luck in general."

Raphael rolled his eyes and stood up.

"Yea right. I'm going to the dojo."

Donatello shook his head and said to their father.

"Do you believe me?"

Splinter sat across from his son and said.

"I have never believed in the Friday the thirteenth theory my son."

Donatello asked his father.

"Have you ever had a general run of bad luck on this day?"

Splinter thought back and said.

"Well..."

Donnie smiled at him and said.

"See, today is bad luck day."

Mikey had been listening and asked.

"Is that why I have been having bad luck today?"

Donatello nodded.

Splinter told his sons.

"Come it is time for your training."

Donatello stood and whispered to Mikey.

"Be careful bro."

They began practice, all seemed fine until the weapons came out.

Michelangelo's chucks hit him in the head a few times.

Raphael nearly stabbed Leonardo with his sia on accident.

Leonardo got his sword stuck in the tree.

Donatello's BO broke out of no where, and he found that his wooden BO had wood rot.

None of the turtles seemed to be able to do a single Kata that morning and kept messing up, Raphael's temper exploded a few times.

And Splinter tripped over his own tail at some point.

Donatello looked over at his brothers at the end of practice and said.

"Now do you believe me? What are the chances my BO would have wood rot?"

The other three looked at him and Raph told him.

"It don't prove a damn thing brainiac."

Just then there was an explosion from the living room that caused every one to run to investigate.

Michelangelo stood there with the remote in hand and said.

"Damn it Raph! Stop telling Donnie that there is no such thing as bad luck!"

In the end every one laughed, Raphael just looked mad but laughed despite every thing that went wrong that morning.

From that day on the family of mutants just called for a day off when ever a Friday the thirteenth rolled around.


	7. First Valentines Day: AprilDonnie

Donatello was so happy to see January end, his favorite month was here, as well as his new favorite holiday. He had been thinking for months what to do for April for Valentines Day.

Raphael half agreed to help him prepare for the occasion, Donatello got his lab cleaned up with the help of his older brother. Raphael was hesitant only because he was afraid of April rejecting his brother, shattering his heart into a million pieces.

This was their first Valentines Day with the human girl, Mikey had made a Valentines Day card for her and drew hearts all over it.

Leonardo got her a box of hard candy hearts that had little messages on them.

Donatello, made his... he used a bag of Hershey's kisses he found and melted them down and used a heart shape mold and made her a chocolate heart. While it was cooling he used a tooth pick to write April's name in the middle of the heart.

He also made a card from his computer and printed it out, he poured his heart out into the card. Raphael had seen it before hand and said it was nice.

The two brothers brought in a table and sat it in the middle of the room, Raphael had found a red checkered table cloth to go over it and had found two red candles with holders.

Mikey had agreed to make a dinner for Donnie and April with the threat of bodily harm if he teased his older brother about April being his girl friend.

Splinter came into the lab and saw how nice it was decorated.

"You did well my sons, Donatello may I have a word?"

Donnie looked up at his father and nodded.

Following his father to the dojo he stood before his father and waited.

Splinter stared at his son for several moments and then told him.

"Donatello, I worry about you... I know you love April, and I have seen it for the past year. Please be careful my son. The heart is soft and can be hurt easily, are you sure you want to tell her how you feel?"

Donatello looked up at his father's brown eyes with determination and said.

"Hai Sensei. I do. I want her to know how she makes me feel. Can I ask you a question?"

Splinter nodded and said,

"Yes."

Donatello thought about his words then said.

"How did you... how did you know you were in love with Tang Shen?"

Splinter felt his breath catch, never before had any of his sons asked about her, he put a hand on his son's shoulder and told him.

"I knew the day she smiled at me, I knew when she told me that she would like to have dinner with my family. She was special to me Donatello, the same as April is to you. You are so much like my self Donatello, that is why I try and protect you the most... I know what it is like to loose the one you poor your heart out to and I do not want to see it happen again. But know, if April does not return your love and you are hurt by this. Know I will be there for you my son. I don't think she will reject you, I know she likes you a lot. So we will see how this plays out, I will keep your brothers busy here in the dojo so they do not bother the two of you."

Donatello smiled at him and said.

"Thanks Sen... Father, thank you. But can you make one exception."

"and that is?"

Donatello stood proud and said.

"You don't have to distract Raphael, like you he has been protecting me too... that is why Leo and him fight so much since April's been in our lives. Leo thinks my love for April is OK, but Raph... He knows something I don't and even Leo. He reminds me every day that I could be hurt, but I know if something were to happen I would have my older brother there to back me up. He has never teased me or made jokes. Only the other two."

Splinter nodded his understanding and said.

"Very well, when is April due to arrive?"

Donatello looked at the clock on the dojo wall and said.

"Around noon, she said that her and her father were going out for a father daughter breakfast this morning."

Splinter noticed it was 11:45.

"OK my son, go see if Michelangelo is finished in the kitchen and then send him and Leonardo in here."

"Hai Sensei."

Donatello went to the kitchen and found all three of his brothers in there.

Mikey smiled at him and said.

"Its pretty much done bro."

Donatello smiled at him and said.

"Thanks Mikey, I appreciate you doing this for me. But Sensei wants you and Leo in the dojo."

Leonardo frowned and said.

"What about Raph?"

Raphael looked up at his younger brother when he didnt hear his name be mentioned.

"Because Splinter just wants you two, and I need Raph's help still. So thanks guys see you two later."

Raphael saw the look in his brothers eyes and knew that he had been given permission to stay per their father.

Raphael stood and said.

"OK, lets get this food to the lab."

Raphael took the two plates on the counter, noticing Donatello looking for silverware he said.

"Don, you want my help, then go to the lab and sit. I will serve the two of you. And besides while you were talking to Sensei I set up the tables, you have grape soda for drinks, and silverware is on the table with napkins."

Donnie smiled at his brother and said.

"Thanks Raph."

Raph gave him a half hug and said.

"Tell the others and I will slap the green off of ya."

Donatello rolled his eyes as he left the kitchen and said loud enough for his brother to hear.

"Yea what ever... you always say that."

Raph chuckled to him self as he heard April come into the lair.

Stepping out of the kitchen he said.

"You're presence is requested in the Lab."

April smiled at him and said.

"Thanks Raph, do you know what Donnie has planned?"

Raph shook his head and said.

"My lips are sealed. Now don't keep lover boy waiting."

April went to the lab, she saw the table set up and the room actually organized. She told Donnie.

"Wow Don, this looks great."

He pulled a chair out for her to sit and then he sat him self down, Raphael came in moments later with two heaping plates of spaghetti.

"Dinner is served, enjoy."

Raph turned and left the lab, closing the door behind him.

Donatello watched his brother leave and looked back at April, she was smiling at him and it made his heart swell.

He pulled the card out from his belt and handed it to her along with the home made chocolate heart.

She read the card, she looked up at him after she was done and stood, walking over she knelt down and said.

"What took you so long Don? I have always loved you more then just friends or even as a brother. I just didnt know if you would accept me. Because I am human and your a mutant. I know looks don't matter when the heart is in question."

Donatello felt like he was on cloud nine when she stood slightly and kissed him on the lips. He felt so happy by how much she loved him and how much he loved her.

She went back over and sat down, they ate in silence of each others company.

April looked up and said to Donnie.

"Thank you for the heart, it looks too beautiful to eat."

Donatello smiled and said.

"I made it, and your welcome."

Their eyes met from time to time, after they were finished music started playing.

Donatello frowned for a minute before he noticed his brother by the garage door with a tape player in hand.

Soft music flowed through the speakers and Donatello stood and said offering her his hand.

"Can I have this dance?"

She took his hand and stood saying.

"Yes, you may."

She was much shorter then him and his feet were strangely big but they danced to the music that Raphael had playing. Not once did the older turtle say a word as he helped his younger sibling.

Raphael stood and watched his little brother, he had gone to his brother's room and found a love song tape he had laying on his desk. He took it and got his tape player from his own room and went to the garage just beyond the lab. With out his brother noticing he hooked it up to a pair of car speakers and turned it on after he saw they were done eating.

He knew that the two loved each other, deep down he was scared that April didnt feel the same way and he tried so hard to keep them apart. But you cant stop love...

He watched as his little brother kissed the young woman he loved, he felt a tear of happiness in his eye and let it fall. He knew that everything would work it's self out just fine.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: might be three days early but here is a Valentines Day chapter for ya! And so you know Raph's gift to April was helping Donnie with the dinner by playing music for them to dance to.**


	8. Bedtime Story

Raphael held his two year old daughter on his lap while he attempted to rock her to sleep; the fussy little girl would have none of it and continued to cry.

Splinter walked into his son's room and handed him an old warn out book full of children's poems and short stories.

"I read this to you and your brothers when you were this age and had trouble sleeping, the one circled is the one I would tell you when you had trouble sleeping at night."

The last two years of Raphael's life had been an interesting one, he had met Mona Lisa, and they began a relationship. After dating for several years they had a surprise, Mona was pregnant.

Unfortunately due to the war with Shredder Mona got caught in the cross fire during a battle and was killed before she could see her egg hatch.

As Raphael had held his girlfriend he told her.

"I promise I will protect our child with my heart and soul."

As the months flew by Raphael was a proud father of a daughter, with his brothers and his own father's assistance he has managed to raise his growing child.

Her name was Trixie, she looked more turtle then lizard and had a brown patch of hair on her head like her mother had.

Raphael now, two years later was going through the terrible two stage with his daughter.

She fussed in his arms as he flipped threw the book, he found the poem.

He remembered this story, there were times that Splinter would read it to his other brothers too, but mostly for him.

He smiled down at the fussy two year old and said.

"Trixie, this is a story that my father used to tell me all the time. I think you will like it."

She fussed and cried even more and said threw her tears.

"No, da da! Wan, a pway! No tory!"

He ignored her words and began to read the story:

**Winkin', Blinkin', and Nod**

Alicia started to hiccup as he read the title.

_Winkin', Blinkin', and Nod, one night sailed off in a __wooden shoe__;_  
><em>Sailed off on a river of <em>_crystal light__into a sea of dew.__  
><em>_"Where are you going and what do you wish?" the old moon asked the three.__  
><em>_"We've come to fish for the herring fish that live in this beautiful sea.__  
><em>_Nets__of silver and gold have we," said Winkin', Blinkin', and Nod._

Trixie stopped crying as her father read the story, Raphael looked up when he sensed they were no longer alone, he saw his three brothers standing there. He continued reading.

_The old moon laughed and sang a song as they rocked in the wooden shoe.  
>And the wind that sped them all night long ruffled the waves of dew.<br>Now the little stars are the herring fish that live in that beautiful sea;  
>"Cast your nets wherever you wish never afraid are we!"<br>So cried the stars to the fishermen three - Winkin', and Blinkin', and Nod. _

_So all night long their nets they threw to the stars in the twinkling foam.  
>'Til down from the skies came the wooden shoe bringing the fisherman home.<br>'Twas all so pretty a sail it seemed as if it could not be.  
>Some <em>_folks__ say 'twas a dream they dreamed of sailing that misty sea.  
>But I shall name you the fisherman three - Winkin', Blinkin', and Nod.<em>

_Now Winkin' and Blinkin' are two little eyes and Nod is a little head.  
>And the wooden shoe that sailed the skies is a wee one's <em>_trundle bed__.  
>So close your eyes while mother sings of the <em>_wonderful sights__ that be.  
>And you shall see those beautiful things as you sail on the misty sea,<br>Where the old shoe rocked the fishermen three - Winkin', Blinkin', and Nod._

By the time he was finished with the story, Trixie was fast asleep in his arms, he looked up and saw his father standing there looking at him pleased.

"Ever since she came into our lives my son, there has been a change in you. Though you have lost a love, she still lives in your daughter. You did a wonderful job getting her to sleep my son."

Raphael looked up at his father and said.

"Thanks, I see now how much the four of us meant to you when we was babies."

Splinter smiled and told him.

"You still do my son, and you told that story the way I used to tell it to you."

Raphael stood up after laying the book down, and laid his daughter down in her bed and said softly to her as he kissed her head.

"Good night my little dreamer, I love you."

A smile appeared on Trixie's face as she snuggled under her blanket, that story meant so much to Raph when he was small and now he has the chance to pass it on...

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own that poem. Just Trixie.<strong>

**A/N: That was a moment from my own childhood, but in ninja turtle version clearly. My father used to read Winkin, Blinkin and Nod to me when I was a little girl. I would get sick easily and have trouble sleeping. So he read it to me and I would fall fast asleep.**

**Thanks for reading...**

**Please Review, and NO FLAMES.**


	9. Sleepless in New York

**A/N: this next set of three chapters is for J Smith18. **

**I am using my turtle tot from my story I wrote 'Stolen Child' I own the turtle tot Deangelo.**

* * *

><p>The sound of a baby crying could be heard around the lair, it had been a two months since Michelangelo and his brothers came back home from rescuing his son and Michelangelo was getting a crash coarse in child care.<p>

Tonight as has the past three nights has not been easy for the new father.

It had been a hard night, Michelangelo was exhausted, his new found son Deangelo was not having any of this 'sleeping through the night' thing. The small tot was up all night fussing.

Deangelo was only 5 months old, having only been with the Homato family for two months now things were starting to some what settle down.

Raphael could hear his nephew threw the wall, the child had kept him awake as well.

Michelangelo sat in the old rocker that Splinter had brought into his room a couple of months ago, he rocked his son who kept crying.

His bed room door opened and he looked up to see an irritated Raphael standing in the doorway.

"Mike, come here, lets try something. Its four in the morning and I would like to at least get a couple of hours sleep fore trainin."

Mikey got up with his crying son in his arms, Raphael lead his brother through the lair and to the bathroom.

Reaching up into the cabinet he got some soap out that April had brought down for the baby turtle. Raph started to fill the bathtub part way with luke warm water and put some of the soap in it.

Mikey asked.

"Its too late for a bath isn't it?"

Raph grinned at him and said.

"Mike, this soap is called Lavender/Jasmine. I heard April and Don talkin and they said it would help the baby sleep if he had a rough night."

With in a few minutes the room smelled of Lavender and Jasmine scents, it was enough to nearly make Raphael and Michelangelo fall to sleep them selves.

Raphael took his nephew and placed him gently in the water, the brothers watched the small tot play with the bubbles.

There was a knock on the door and Raphael opened it to reveal their father standing there.

"Boys do you have any idea what time it is?"

Mikey looked over at his father and said.

"I cant get Deangelo to go to sleep, and Raph says this will work."

Splinter looked into the tub at the small turtle and said to his sons.

"I will prepare him a bottle, come with me Michelangelo, Raphael stay with your nephew."

Splinter lead his son to the kitchen and began to make a pot of tea.

"Sensei I don't think Deangelo is old enough for tea yet?"

Splinter smiled at his son and offered him a seat at the table.

"This is not any ordinary tea my son, this is the one I used on you when you were a baby. I had many sleepless nights with you. Then one day I found if I mixed a few herbs together they created a tea that was safe but effective enough for a baby to have. I went to the surface a few nights ago when Deangelo began his refusal of sleeping at night and found what was required for the tea."

Michelangelo asked his father.

"What does the tea do?"

Splinter put a paw on his son's hand and said.

"It will calm him, it has a small amount of green tea mixed with chamomile. It will relax him enough he will sleep. Now the bath should calm him enough to help him stop crying but now we will try the tea and that should cause him to fall asleep."

Splinter rose from his seat when the kettle started to whistle and got a bottle out of the cabinet, he filled it part of the way with the hot water then put some cold water in to cool it down. Then he put some of the tea inside of the bottle and shook it around.

When it was mixed he handed the warm bottle to his son.

"Now try that, it should help."

Mikey hugged his father and said.

"Thanks for your help, I hope I can one day be as good a father as you."

Splinter put a hand on his son's shoulder and told him.

"You will be my son, but it will take time."

Michelangelo walked back to the bathroom where Raphael was drying the small baby off and said.

"What's that stuff?"

Mikey waved the bottle a little and said.

"Its tea, Sensei said it should help him sleep. He used to feed it to me when I went through this faze."

Raphael handed the boy back to his father and the three went back to Michelangelo's room.

Mikey sat down in the chair and Raph watched from his seat on Mikey's bed, he wondered if he would be a dad some day. Watching Mikey rock his son while feeding him a bottle made him long to have a child him self. Though he would never admit to that.

After over half the bottle was gone Mikey burped the child and noticed a dramatic change in his son, the baby was fast asleep on his shoulder.

Getting up he laid him down in the play pen he was using as a bed and covered his son up.

Raphael stood next to his youngest brother and said.

"Great job Mikey, ya got im to sleep."

Mikey smiled down at his son and was happy that this small child had come into his life...


	10. Like father like son

**A/N: I own the turtle tot in this one too, the series of turtle tots for the turtles goes out to J Smith18. **

**This one is a time skip one, Donatello will have a son in this and he will be 5 years old.**

**I own all the turtle tots in this fic.**

* * *

><p>Donatello couldn't be more proud, today he would be assisting his older brothers in teaching his son Jack ninja. He hoped that one day his son would walk in his shoes.<p>

Though Donatello was not one to like violence he still didn't mind the work out it gave him from the many hours he would spend at the computer.

He was beginning to show his gifted son how to use a computer, mechanics and chemistry.

He stood on the side next to his father as they watched Leonardo go through the basic stances that Jack needed to know.

Deangelo and Trixie stood beside their fathers and watched as the boy who was three years younger then them begin his training.

Like his father Jack had a hard time learning the basic moves, he struggled to get his footing right and fell on his shell.

The two nine year old's laughed at their cousin as he was laying on the floor.

Splinter shouted at the two sternly.

"Enough, Deangelo, Trixie come here."

The two looked at each other before standing before their grandfather.

"You two were beginners once your selves, you will not disgrace your cousin by laughing at him, now ten back flips."

They walked off to do their punishment as Jack continued to try and get everything right.

After a while the adult turtles stood before their own father to begin their practice session.

Jack tried to copy his father's moves but kept falling.

Donatello looked over at his son and asked Splinter.

"May I be excused from practice? So to work with my son on his training?"

Splinter normally didn't let the turtles leave in the middle of practice but he would allow it this time.

Donatello lead his son out of the lair, Jack looked up at his father and asked.

"Where are we going dad?"

Donnie looked down at him and said.

"You will see, it is where I ran away to once when I was your age, my brothers were making fun of me because I had a hard time understanding the stances and moves."

They walked for about five minutes before coming to an empty part of an old station, Donatello pointed to a long ago fading outline on the floor.

"I trained my self, I came down here and gave my self privet lessons all the time, Splinter never really knew about this place until he found out that I had been going off on my own to train so he helped me set up this place so I can do it in the absence of my brothers. He would come along some times and we would spend some time together training."

Jack looked around the space, it was fairly good size and did not look as though it had been used in years.

Donnie took the broom that was by the wall and swept where the chalk was supposed to be, after the dust and dirt was cleared he drew with some chalk that was left there and put outlines of where to stand when doing basic moves.

Donatello turned to his son who was looking in an old subway car and said.

"Jack, come here."

Jack ran over to his father who pointed to the outline.

"Put your left foot here and your right here, now raise this arm and lower this one."

After about twenty minutes of practicing Donatello told him.

"You did well."

Jack smiled proudly up at his father and said.

"Thanks dad."

For the next several weeks Donatello and with the aid of Leonardo trained Jack together who was excelling at a wonderful rate.

When the time came to show Splinter, Jack was nervous, he stood before his grandfather and bowed with respect.

The entire family was there to watch as Jack preformed his first kata.

Trixie and Deangelo looked at each other then at Jack and Trixie said.

"Wow boy, you did awesome, how you learn that sa fast?"

He looked up at his taller cousin and said.

"I had good teachers."

He bowed respectfully to his father and uncle, Donatello told his son.

"I have a surprise for you."

Jack looked up curiously and asked.

"Really? What?"

"Come with me, I had your uncle Raph working on it while we have been off training."

He lead his son and his nephew along with his niece to his lab, the three children looked around then noticed a wall made of plaster was dividing the lab in half.

Jack looked up at his father and asked.

"My own lab?"

Donatello looked down and said.

"You like it? I wanted to let you have it for your birthday but that was too far off so I decided you worked hard learning that kata so I thought this would be an excellent reward."

Jack hugged his father and said.

"Thanks dad!"

The young boy ran to his new lab and looked around, he had almost everything his father did in the large part of the lab. He didn't have the dangerous chemicals that his father did, instead he had harmless chemicals that would not explode if mixed together. Or catch fire, hopefully...

What amazed Donatello was how much his son loved martial arts, he loved it almost as much as he loved science.

Considering Donatello loved science more then being a ninja.

Jack asked his father.

"What weapon will I have daddy?"

Donatello looked down at his son and told him.

"The weapon chooses you, the BO staff choose me a long time ago."

In the years that followed Donatello got closer to his son as he helped him in both fields of interests.

And like his father Jack wielded the BO staff as well...


	11. Unexpected Surprise

**A/N: Here is the third in the series and again thank you J Smith18 for the idea! :)**

**To clear up any confusion I am using Non mutant Xever from the 2012 series and Karai from the 2003 series. Since I am using my 'Stolen Child' turtle tots this is in the 2003 TMNT time line. This is close to the time line of my story 'Stolen Child' but I think I made a few mistakes on the time frame between Trixie's rescue and Jack. I will write a separate story concerning Jack and how he came to be but it will be a separate one shot away from 'Firsts, and One Shots'.**

* * *

><p>Leonardo was out on patrol with his brothers when they saw the Purple Dragons harassing some one in the ally below.<p>

Going into battle Leonardo didn't see the gun come out and a shot was fired, he looked over and saw Mikey had been shot in the leg.

He kicked the gun out of the thugs hand and raced to his youngest brother.

"Mikey! Hey buddy just stay back OK, you will be OK."

Mikey looked up at his brother and told him.

"I am fine Leo, come on let me fight."

Leonardo turned to his two younger brothers who were finishing off the street gang and said.

"Take Mikey back to the lair, I will finish these guys off."

With a nod from the other two they got their fallen brother and headed back to the sewers.

Xever came from around the corner **(Non mutant Xever). **

The gang leader told him in his thick accent.

"So, you dare to fight us eh? Well lets see how you do by your self then!"

The fight continued for several moments before the police sirens could be heard.

"We will continue this later, you stupid turtle!"

Leonardo raced after Xever even though the fight was over and hid in an ally as the police cruiser raced by.

Leonardo noticed there was no manhole in this ally so he went to the roof tops to search for another one.

After several minutes he heard a sound coming from an ally some where below him. He looked over the edge of the building and saw that there was something bundled in the dumpster

Jumping down to the street below he found the bundle wiggling and crying.

Picking it up he pulled back the blanket and saw it was a mutant turtle.

Frowning Leonardo asked.

"Where did you come from?"

Suddenly a figure came to land near him and said.

"She is mine Leonardo, if my father were to see her, he would kill her."

He was startled when he realized that it was Karai **(2003 Karai)**.

Leonardo and Karai had broken up some months ago, he asked her.

"But? How I mean? Your human and I am a turtle?"

Karai stood before him still in a cloak and told him.

"I know Leonardo, but some how it was possible. I have been lying to my father for months as to why I was too sick to fight you and your brothers. I gave birth to her only hours ago."

Leonardo asked.

"Did you name her?"

Karai shook her head and said.

"No, but I paid those Purple Dragons to lure you this way so you could get your daughter."

"Do the Dragon's know about her?"

"No. Take care of our daughter Leonardo, if you must tell your father then you must. But I can not join the side of good. I will leave your family alone once Shredder is destroyed, but I can not slay him my self. There is know honor in that."

Leonardo held his new born daughter and said to Karai.

"I will care for her Karai, you don't have to worry about that."

Karai was gone faster then she had appeared leaving Leonardo in the ally with the new born baby. Leonardo headed home with his new child.

He temporarily forgot about Mikey being injured, he could have asked Karai if that was part of her plan. But he was going to choose to not bring THAT up in the conversation.

He got to the lair and found his youngest brother sitting with his leg propped up, twisting around Michelangelo asked.

"Leo tell me that is not a baby? Don't we have enough children around here as it is?"

Leonardo walked over and told him.

"Is that the pain talking?"

14 year old Deangelo and his 14 year old cousin Trixie came running in with 10 year old Jack at their heals.

"Uncle Leo? What is that?"

Trixie was trying to stand on tip toes to see what he was holding.

Raphael entered the room and asked.

"Leo? What the hell? Where did the kid come from?"

Leonardo looked down at the now silent baby in his arms, he told Raphael.

"Would you get Splinter and Donnie, we need to have a family meeting."

Raph looked sourly at him but did as requested.

Leonardo looked at his nephews and niece and said.

"Would you three go sit with Mikey, this is going to be a long talk."

Leonardo went to the kitchen and found an old baby bottle in the back of the cabinet and cleaned it out while holding the baby.

He filled it with some water and diluted some milk that was in the fridge, he would have to ask April to get some formula.

He carried his daughter out to the living room where every one stared in shock at the baby in Leonardo's arms.

Splinter frowned and asked.

"Where did this child come from?"

Leonardo sat in a chair in front of his family, he told his family.

"You all remember when I was dating Karai? Well... um... we sort of... had a night together several months back..."

Jack asked his uncle.

"What do you mean by a moment?"

Donatello cleared his throat and said.

"I will explain that to you when your older young man. Leo so your saying this little baby is your daughter? Did you not know Karai was pregnant?"

Leonardo looked down ashamed and said.

"No, she never told any one. She gave birth some hours ago, and staged that attack. I don't think she had any idea that a gun would be used. But either way she staged it so she could have me lead to the baby in the ally. She didnt want to abandon our daughter, she saved her life. If Shredder found out about the baby he would kill her."

Trixie perked up and said.

"Her? Its a girl? YES! I am not the only girl any more!"

That got a chuckle out of the adults in the room.

Raphael looked at his brother and asked.

"How ya know she didn't plant the baby to have you followed? You two broke up on pretty bad terms Leo, this could be a trap."

Leonardo told him.

"I don't think so Raph, she told me she wants to leave us alone, she wants Shredder gone as much as we do. She was scared that Shredder would find out about her being pregnant and kill her or the baby or both. So she paid for the PD's to attack us and to lure me to where the baby was. She clearly couldn't attack us her self, seeing as she gave birth earlier today."

Donatello ran a scanner over the baby and said.

"Raph, you will be happy to know, there is no tracking device on her, she is clear."

Splinter looked at his new granddaughter and said to Leonardo.

"So what are you going to name her?"

Leonardo told his father.

"I thought about that on my way back home, I think I will call her Aiko, it means love, affection and child."

Mikey smiled at his oldest brother and told him.

"Cool name, can I hold her?"

Careful of his little brother's leg he handed the baby over to Mikey and watched the look in his eyes change at holding a baby girl.

"She reminds me of Deangelo when he was a baby, only maybe smaller."

Raphael held her next and felt his heart clench looking down at the new born, knowing the last new born baby he held had been Jack, but he also still remembered 14 years ago when he delivered his nephew...

Shaking away that memory he handed the baby over to Donatello, he told the baby.

"Hey little Aiko, I'm your uncle Donnie. That was your uncle Raph that had you a second ago, and Mikey before him. This is your grandfather."

He handed Aiko over to Splinter who looked down at his new grandchild, he was still upset about Leonardo's actions on how the child was created but that would wait till later. Now was not the time.

Trixie looked over at her grandfather and asked.

"Granddad, can I hold her?"

Splinter handed the child over to Trixie who's face lit up at the sight of the little bundle.

"Hey Aiko, I am your cousin Trixie. Us girls gotta stick together alright? Like the boys do. They can be so mean some times."

Deangelo playfully but carefully shoved her and said.

"Yea right Trix, here let me hold her."

She handed the baby over to Deangelo who looked down at the baby and said.

"Hey little one, I'm Deangelo, don't worry, I wont let any one pick on ya. Your gonna be well protected and loved."

Jack asked.

"Daddy, where do babies come from?"

All four adult turtles looked at each other before Donatello told him.

"Well... I will explain when your older, but turtles hatch from eggs."

Deangelo put the baby in Jack's arms and said.

"Hush and hold the baby."

Jack looked down at the little one in his arms, he could see how cute she was and saw how blue her eyes were. They looked like his uncle Leo's eyes.

"Uncle Leo, where is she going to sleep?"

Leonardo told him.

"Well like all of you started out, she will share my room until she is old enough to sleep through the night then she will move into your all's room. We will find a bunk bed so that it wont be so crowded."

Splinter knew this new baby would be a blessing to the family.

That night Leonardo sat with his daughter in the old rocking chair that had rocked 7 now 8 baby turtles to sleep.

He looked down at her and smiled as she sucked on her bottle, they had gotten a hold of April who brought down some formula and diapers for the new baby. She also offered a new crib, but Leo declined and said she could use Jack's old one.

Leonardo's little girl looked up at him in wonder as he looked at her, he felt attached to her already.

He had held his nephews when they would fuss in the night and helped his brothers care for the babies, he even helped Raphael when his daughter arrived 3 years after her birth and she would have night terrors. But this felt different, this was his child.

For as much as he loved his nephews and niece he knew that the love for his daughter was going to be different. He didn't care if she ever lead her own team, chances were Deangelo would be the leader since he was the oldest of the four little turtles.

He didn't notice that he had company, looking up he saw Raphael standing there watching him.

"What?"

Raphael stepped into the room and told him.

"Feels pretty cool don't it? Holdin your own child. Its how I eventually felt when I held Trixie for the first time, or at least when she learned to trust me."

Leonardo looked up at his hot headed brother and told him.

"Yea, it is cool... when we went out on patrol tonight I had no idea my life would change... hey, how is Mikey? With everything that happened I forgot about him getting shot! I am the worst big brother ever..."

Raphael chuckled and sat down on Leonardo's bed.

"Ya ain't the worst, sides you saw him sittin on the couch, it was more of a graze, it cut his leg but he will live. Don wanted him to stay off his leg fo a couple days so that the wound would heal. You kinda had a lot on your mind when ya ran inta Karai and found her."

Pointing to the baby Raph continued.

"I am a little shocked that you of all people would go off and sleep wit some one, get em knocked up and then be raising the kid with out the mother."

Leonardo looked down at his sleeping child then back up to Raphael.

"You have been a father for 11 years now, how the shell are you an expert?"

Raph shrugged and said.

"Guess it comes with helping out with Deangelo, we all helped out wit him really, but there were nights Mike wouldn't hear him cry so I would go in an get him. I learned a lot in a short amount of time. Sides Don let me use his computer to research how to take care of a kid wit PTSD. THAT is how I know so much. I learned a lot."

"Does she still have nightmares?"

"Nah, not so much any more, she comes in and talks to me if she has trouble sleeping but other then that she hasn't told me of any."

The brothers were silent and Leo chuckled and said.

"You know what's so funny?"

Raph shook his head and Leo told him.

"We are the oldest and we both fathered girls, and the other two boys."

Raph chuckled and told him.

"Yea, I can see where that would be funny, never thought I would be a father to a girl. But then again I never thought I would be a father at all really. If it wasn't for Bishop, Trixie and Deangelo would not be here."

Leonardo nodded and said.

"True, although what surprises me is how much Mikey grew up once he became a father, he is almost a different turtle now."

Raph chuckled and said.

"Yea, but he still pulls his pranks every now and then."

Aiko made little squeaking noised from the confines of the blanket she was wrapped in.

Raphael leaned up and looked at the small little turtle.

"She is kinda cute, wonder if she will be like her father?"

Leonardo shrugged and said.

"She could be, but we can hope she isn't like her mother."

Raphael told him.

"We will raise her right, and that is a promise. She will know what REAL honor means."

Raphael took the empty bottle from his older brother as Leonardo stood and put Aiko in the crib.

"You know, this bed was used for us, for Deangelo, Jack and now Aiko."

Raphael was standing at the door way and told him.

"Yea, it has had a lot of use, wonder how many more times it's gonna get used?"

Leonardo looked at his sleeping child and said.

"Who knows."

Raphael and Leonardo stood at the child's side for a short time longer before Raphael went back to his room and Leonardo went to bed him self.

Laying there he couldn't help but picture how his life was about to change, he looked over at the calender and saw that it was March 4. Grinning he realized that his daughter's birth was just days before Deangelo's birthday.

Closing his eyes he thought back to how much their lives had changed in 15 years, how he gained a nephew nearly 15 years ago, a niece 12 years ago along with another nephew around the same time.

He fell asleep with a smile on his face, the family was complete...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Deangelo and Trixie come from my story 'Stolen Child' some of the references made were from that story too. Hope you all enjoyed this, I had a lot of fun writing it.**


End file.
